Custom Models
Custom models are models that have a custom url and don't exist in gmod originally, but it can only be object/.obj files so it can function with PAC3. Setup For the setup we will need a Public folder, but why? Well, you need a public folder so PAC3 can read it, because there will be no acess restrictions. Models can be found in any 3D software site, or even searching it via Google(or any other search engine).You need to use a 3D model converter or 3D software to convert or save files to .obj, if the original file isn't already this type. A 3D software is recommended for cutting parts of a character model because the model does not, sometimes, bonemerge correctly with the Playermodel's skeleton. Custom models from the workshop: Download these 2 programs: Crafty and Gmad Extractor Textures: VTFEdit (for workshop models) Painting software(optional),for painting textures Any image website (public folder will not work) Public Folders Since we are using copy.com as our File hoster/public folder, We will place our obj file in the storage,now we share the url and then a pop-up will appear with a public link,so you just copy that and you go to PAC3,add a model then go to the box that says model with "..." and all you have to do is paste the link inside the box and BAM! Know you will ask yourself why the model has purple and black checkers color, all you have to do is upload the texture from the model inside any image website and copy the image url,and paste the url in the material box inside the generic section. Workshop Models Porting workshop models is a tricky one, and there are many ways to do it. Three programs are needed: VTFEdit, Object Viewer and GMA Extractor. The first two are needed to convert .mdl and .vtf files into .obj and .jpeg, while you will use the gmad.exe extractor to open .gma files and turn them into folders. The GMA Extractor is located in steamapps\common\Garry's Mod\bin and can be copied-pasted on your Desktop. Steps: 1) Find and download the addon you want from the workshop. 2) Open your garrysmod\addons folder and copy the mod you just downloaded to your Desktop 3) Drag-drop the mod on your gmad.exe; this will extract the mod "folder" on your Desktop. 4) Open the folder: it usually contains three or more subfolders, such as "lua", "models", "materials"; you will need the last two. 5) Open "models" folder and navigate until you find the .mdl file you want, then open it with Object Viewer and export it as an .obj file. 6) If you want to use the original model texture, open the "materials" folder and navigate until you find the right one, then open it with VTFEdit and export it as a .jpeg file. 7) Upload both of your files on Dropbox using easy share programs like ShareX and get in-game. 8) Copy the Dropbox link of your custom model and paste it into the model name string of a previously loaded model in Pac3: remember to change the last digit from 0 to 1 to allow other people to see it. 9) Copy the Dropbox link of your texture and paste it into the "materials" string of your custom model. Note: .obj ffles and models do not have "bones". Category:Ford